En medio
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: No me caes ni bien, ni mal. Simplemente estas en medio. Eso lo veremos Chris... Chrimien/Damstophe Yaoi. Dedicado a "CreationLM" y a "Kitty H.R" :D Espero los entretenga un rato :3


**_Hi! :D Hoy me decidí a hacer otro Chrimien para dos personas a las que se que les gusta mucho :)_**

**_Ósea para CreationLM y para Kitty H.R :D espero que les guste n_n_**

**_En medio…_**

-Con que en medio ehh…?- se dijo asi mismo Damien, perdido en sus pensamientos. Paso una mano por su rostro, lo que habia dicho el francés habia sido una verdadera IDIOTES. Si tenia sentido y todo, pero ¿En medio? Cualquier persona pervertida le cobraría el doble sentido a esas dos palabras. Pero eso no importaba, por el momento tenia que pensar en como dejar de estar "En medio" y estar en "Bien" o mejor aun, estar en "Muy bien" y tener una relación mas estrecha con aquel francés que lo fastidiaba tanto y que al mismo tiempo lo volvía loco.

El timbre lo hizo reaccionar, cerro los ojos y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Tenia que pensar en algo, un plan era lo que necesitaba…

Salio del salón, pero alguien lo detuvo

-No ibas a esperarme?- Pip le sonrió de manera divertida

-Pip…- murmuro mirando al chico británico

Comenzaron a caminar juntos

-Solo te dijo eso?- pregunto Damien mirando a Pip, este también lo miro

-Si, nada mas, nada menos- dijo algo apenado el ojiazul

A lo lejos estaba su francés no reclamado y la perrita entrometida que siempre estaba con el

"En medio" Damien recordó y chasqueo la lengua, un tanto molesto y celoso por la cercanía de esos dos.

-Hey, no te enojes- le animo su amigo rubio que estaba a su lado

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo- siguió caminando dejando atrás a Pip. Este corrió hasta alcanzarlo

-Tranquilízate, de nada te sirve enojarte- le aconsejo Pip –oye ¿Y por que tu no hablas con el?-

Damien abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Pip con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo

-Estas loco…- se acerco al rostro del rubio –verdad?- el chico británico retrocedió dos pasos

-No, Damien, no lo estoy- Damien se alejo –pero te aseguro que seria mejor si tu hablaras con el- sonrió de manera nerviosa. Damien poso su mano sobre su barbilla

-Amm déjame pensarlo… ehhh NO- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos, tú en el fondo quieres hablar con Chr- no término la oración por que Damien le tapo la boca con una mano

-No digas su nombre, Pip- dijo de manera amenazadora, Pip asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces. Damien lo soltó

-Entonces… lo aras?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa. Damien suspiro

-Solo por que tú me lo pides Pip- acepto agachando su cabeza, Pip sonrió más ampliamente y lo abrazo

-Entonces ve amigo!- dijo separándose del abrazo, después lo empujo para que fuera detrás del Francés

-Buena suerte…- murmuro el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

Damien ya afuera de la escuela, buscando con la mirada a Chris, cuando dio con el, noto que estaba solo. Sonrió al saber que la bitch no estaba con el (refiriéndose a Gregory)

-Hey, tu!- antes de que Damien lo llamara, el francés se le adelanto. El cuerpo de Damien se congelo y no sabía como reaccionar. Se señalo asi mismo

-Si tú, el ojirojo despeinado- grito Chris desde donde estaba. Damien paso saliva con dificultad y comenzó a caminas hacia el castaño

-Q-que pasa?- pregunto mirando al francés

-Tu mandaste al francesito a preguntarme sobre ti, no?- Damien lo miro un poco confundido y después comprendió que se refería a Pip

-Este, si… y no es un francés, es un británico- dijo defendiendo a su amigo, un poco molesto

-Lo que sea- lo miro de manera seria –El que te dijo?- pregunto

-Que estaba en medio- miro a otra parte, ahora con los brazos cruzados

-Mmm pues yo no quise decir eso- Christopher entrecerró los ojos "Pip me mintió?" penso Damien

-No dije lo que realmente pensaba…- el castaño sonrió levemente "Entonces no me mintió…" Damien se sintió aliviado

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que realmente querías decir?- lo miro a los ojos

-Esto- entonces el francés lo beso de manera simple. Seca, sin sentimiento y como dicen "Un mal beso" Damien se sorprendió un poco y entonces lo separo

-Tu obviamente no estas en medio- esto le sorprendió al pelinegro

-Entonces por que dijiste…?-

-Por Gregory… no quería que lo supiera-

-Y por que?-

-Por que no, no me gusta contarle sobre mi vida amorosa. Acaso a ti te gustaria que tu amigo te preguntara como pasaste tu noche de sexo salvaje?- Damien se sonrojo ante lo que el francés le habia dicho

-No…-

-Ya me entiendes…- le sonrió levemente

-Entonces…- pregunto el anticristo

-Obvio estas en la sima Damien, me gustas y eso no cambia…- tomo su rostro y lo miro

-Enserio?-

-Cuantas veces me aras decirlo?- dijo el castaño disimulando molestia, Damien sonrió

-Ok, no te enojes- se acerco a su rostro de manera lenta –tu también me gustas Chris…-

Y se besaron…

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Ok ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Ammm espero les aya gustado esto :3_**

**_Y CreationLM, Kitty H.R, espero les aya gustado a ustedes también :) ya que se los escribí con cariño (eso sonó gay)_**

**_Bueno, basta de tanto escribir por ahora :P_**

**_Nos vemos! Un abrazo! :D _**


End file.
